THE Assassin wife
by wingedstallion
Summary: Happy has a visitor that he has connections to. With her being there is it going to be bad for the club or will they use her as an asset. Hap/OC
1. Chapter 1

Hey guys this has Been in my head for awhile so I am starting It ! I love your feed back so please review or message me!

I do not own SOA or any of its characters. I do own my OC

* * *

Meeting the Boys of Charming!?

Driving to Charming is bitter sweet. I have only been to Charming once before, but this time is for a whole new reason.

Pulling in To TM seemed strange to me. I have been to Tacoma's Clubhouse many times but this is different. It looks like I'm going to me moving my stuff down here now that He is the Sargent at Arms here and the Nomads folded.

As I get out of my escalade. wearing my normal black pants, combat boots, tank top and Leather jacket, with a pistol in the back of my waist band and a knife on my hip. I looked around not many people were there. I looked over towards the bikes automatically seeing his all nicely lined up. Confirming my suspensions that he was here. I took a breath before I walked in to the club house. I see three people in the main room. Two at the bar and one with a kid at a table. The one with the scars on his face speaks first " why is a fucking broad here?"

I scoffed at his comment. Now the one with the crazy hair speaks " Baby, come back later and I will take care of you." as he was raking his eyes over my body. I rolled my eyes at his pervertedness. I needed to stay cool so I calmly asked " Where Is David?"

Again the one with the scars on his face spoke again " WHO?". I should have known that you not know who I am talking about. "Happy?" Now I was getting annoyed.

The crazy haired one spoke " Sweet-cheeks, you don't need him I got you." No this is pissing me off. " Where the FUCK is Happy?" I said with more force. He would not be happy if I made a scene in his new home. the scared faced man signals the "kid" with the head tats to go get him. _Finally someone is listing to me I was not that hard. _ The crazy haired man come closer. " baby you are hurting daddy's feelings. with all this neglect here." he grabs my ass. _ THAT IT NO MORE MISS NICE GIRL _

I turn around and kick him in the groin and nail him in the nose when he bends over. I try to inflict some more pain, but a pair of arms pull me away. I start to struggle to get out, but the grip is solid. He spoke again " Fisty I like this one" _okay that is it he is asking for it_ . I grabed my knife from my side ready to attack, " say it one more Fucking time and see what happens." Happy switches his grip and grabs my chin to face him. He can see I am ready to kill. He says one word in that gravely voice that I missed so much "stop". Of course i have to rebut " No" I was holding my glair with him. He started to tighten his grip on my chin to the point it really fucking hurt. I started to relax a little bit. He let go but he was still holding me gaze. Hap " What are you doing here" Well this was a shock. I was not expecting him to ask me in front of them.

So just to make sure I understand what he wants " you want me to say that in front of people?" He shrugs yes. I looked at him in disarray. I said two words. " The agreement" and I started to walk away. I got a few steps before he grabbed my hand to stop me. Instinct I automatically pulled to knife to his throat. He was stone cold right now. I lowered me knife. he spoke " what did you just say" in a dark tone Looking back at him. "the agreement" I pulled my arm from his grip. by the time i got tot the door Hap says " where you staying?" I turned back to them. " You can figure out that one. I leave in 48 hours" With that I walked out the door and back to my escalade and drove off.

* * *

WHAT THIS AGREEMENT THEY HAVE ?

So what do you guys think!?

Please Review !


	2. Chapter 2

Hi guys sorry I took me so long to Finally post the next chapter. I was debating on wither or not to continue!

So please Review or send me a message on Ideas you would like this to go.

And Thanks sarah7174 and X Blue Eyed Demon X For Reviewing !

* * *

HAP POV

_Good she still looks amazing as ever. Its been months sense I have seen her because of her job and mine. It is tuff to spend time together. Thankfully they knew not to ask questions after she left. I just wondering what she wants. What part of the agreement she needs to talk about. SHIT! _ I looked at Juice. I signaled him to come over. Juice " whats up bro?" Hap " I need you to look at the health spa Hotel out side of town and see if anyone booked a room for the next two days recently." Juice nodding and scurried off. I walked to the bar getting a bottle of scotch. downing some.

After a few minutes Juice came back with a list.

Juice " here is the list you wanted."

_Knowing not to look for just her real name. _I started to read some of the names then I saw the last name on the list and I knew it was her.

" Here what room is Sky Gelukking in ?"

Juice sent a questioning look, but look it up on his laptop " suite 305"

I nodded to him and started to get up. Just then Jax came in yelling "church"_ Well I guess she will have to wait. _

After church I asked Chibs and Tig to come with me to go see her. Chibs well she needs someone looking after her when I am not around and Tig well seeing her pissed off is hot.

Ridding a few mins outside of Charming we pulled in to the hotel she was staying at circling back to where her hotel room was at.

parking the bike Chibs spoke " How did you know she was going to be here?" I ignored the question and started heading to the stairs.

Arriving to the third floor. I knocked on the door with the numbers 305 on it. Hearing movement inside I waited for her to get her ass moving. finally the door opened slightly. Stepping forward I pushed it fully oped and started to walk in. But she moved in front of me from taking another step inside.

she looked in to his eyes and flatly said " No shoes inside." Shaking his head at the pet peeve she has had as long as he known her.

MYSTERY GIRL POV...

I walked back to the bed sitting on the corner of it was the guys took off there shoes at the door. Hap position him self right in front of me leaning against the dresser while the other two was near the window.

I decided to mess with him a little bit more before things went down " well took ya long enough to get here"

I saw Hap tense, _He never did appreciate me talking back to him in front of his brothers. _

_Ya I knew the code for Old ladies but I loved it to much to stop._

Hap "Had something to take care of." rolling my eyes at his shady comment.

" SO, why did you bring them" giving a death glare at Tig, which the comment was mostly directed towards.

Hap " Some one down here needs to know about you, us"

Looking shocked back at him._WHAT! only a few people know about me back in Tacoma. Now he wants to introduce me to people here. Something must be going on to have Hap more protective then usual. _

" Well, sense Quinn is the Nomad president and Lee, Donut and Lorca are up in Tacoma and Baby K is dead, I can agree to that"

He nodded to me knowing that I still am upset about Kozik passing. " umm... you going to tell them or I?" seeing that both Tig and Chibs are waiting for answers.

Happy looked me in the eyes for a few moments. them He spoke. " Brothers, (looking at them) This is my wife Vanessa Huntington."

Chibs nodding his head he could understand the need fore secrecy. Tig, Well Tig was having a connip-shit.

Tig " WHAT! Brother, you are not serious, are you?" Vanessa was fuming in her mind _this guy can not be that stupid. Why would his brother lie to him about something as serious as marriage. he needs to get serious before a blow. _

Chibs " so How long have you two been an Item?" I looked back at Hap and he nodded

" Um.. 12 years we have been married and known each other for about 15, 16 years"

Chibs smiled at the lass on the bed. " Welcome to the Redwood family lass" he came over and hugged me.

it was nice to feel welcomed here. When he went back to his spot I moved next to Hap. he draped his arm around my shoulder pulling me in to him. relishing in the moment of being with Hap. was a true pleasure to her.

Chibs " lassie, what do ya do for work sense we have not see ya around here before?" Tig finally stopped his giggling.

I smirked " I am an assassin" I said this with command that should be respected but of course Tig had to disagree.

Tig " No way, your ass is tough and all but there is no way your fine as could kill people for a livin'"

I was fuming now. _ Okay he can deny that I am with Hap. but I take my job serious and don't let anyone call BS on me. _

"Really now, (i said in a icy tone) because I would lobe to take your ass out for free" I said stepping closer to him slowly.

Hap pulled me back to him to make sure I did not kill his brother. Chibs just sat there smiling at the pair.

Chibs POV.

_Looking at them it made sense that they were together. there whole way of interacting with each other, For most people would just think of it as coworkers arguing but he knew the killer and there was that look in his eye sense they got here when he was around the lassie. That protection but loving side. Not to mention that they are so much a like but different at the same time. Vanessa was edgy and spunk while Hap is more stoic and daunting. maybe having her around would be good thing not only for the club but also Hap. Looking back at them he saw it in there eyes they both were head over heels in love with each other. _

Vanessa POV.

I was till at Tig but being in Hap's arms meant the world to me.

Chibs spoke " So why are we here?"

Hap nudged me to awnser " Well Hap and I have an Agreement that if I ever hear or get a contract to kill anyone associated with the Sons. I will inform Hap"

I could tell the seriousness that they all are in right now. Even Tig was serious

Feeling Hap tighten his grip around me. I continued " sense the West Coast is my territory with Domestic hits. I was sent the request to bring an end to August Marks"


End file.
